simplemente amor
by jessik-snape
Summary: hermione es rica pero su familia esta apunto de la quiebra..conoce a draco pero su mama tambien intentara casarla a la fuerza, intrigas...amor,leanla y dejen sus comentarios


1er capitulo- amor a primera vista  
  
solo una aclaracion antes de la historia draco y hermione no se conocen ni ninguna familia( los granger y los malfoy)  
  
{{{{{Draco Malfoy}}}}}  
  
un chico alto de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado se acababa de bajar de su auto enfrente de una casa muy elgante.  
  
-- cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, y aquí estoy de nuevo después de tanto tiempo en mi hogar, pero porque tuve que esperar a la noticia de que mi padre había muerto para regresar, mis estudios solo fueron una excusa para mantenerme lejos de aquí¿porque nisiquiera me preocupe en escribir a mi padre? el unico ser vivo que tenia, y siendo su unico hijo, jamas me lo perdonare- penso draco--  
  
el joven entro a la gran mansión los empledos lo saludaban y decian cosas como "que gusto verlo señor malfoy" o "que bueno que regreso señor malfoy".  
  
Apenas se había terminado de acomodar en su habitación y una empleada llamo a su puerta.  
  
Señor malfoy lamento molestarlo pero lo estan buscando—dijo la empleada  
  
--¿A mi?¿quien es?--.pregunto draco  
  
--es el señor weasley—contesto la empleada  
  
--muchas gracias, enseguida bajo—  
  
draco bajo las escaleras y entro al despacho, ahí se encontraba un tipo alto, de piel blanca y pelirrojo.  
  
--cuanto tiempo sin verte ronald—dijo draco a lo cual el pelirrojo se asusto  
  
--draco viejo amigo cuanto tiempo si verte, que fueron¿3 o 4 años? Que alegria saber que tus amigos se acordaban de ti en especial porque escribias cada dia—dijo en tono sarcastico  
  
-- lo siento estaba muy ocupado—  
  
-- si ya me di cuenta y no conociste a alguna extranjera para comprometerte, dejame decirte que te estas haciendo viejo y te podrias quedar solo—dijo ronald. --mira quien habla según se tu tampoco tienes prometida o si—contesto draco  
  
--oye y que tal si salimos a dar un paseo y mientras me platicas como te fue en alemania—le dijo ronald  
  
--de acuerdo, pero tu tambien me tienes que contar que has hecho en estos años—dijo mientras agarraba su abrigo.  
  
Conozco una cafeteria cerca de aquí—dijo dirigiendose a la puerta  
  
--me suena bien –dijo el y salieron de la mansión  
  
cuando salieron se subieron al auto de draco y se dirigieron a la cafeteria. Ya ahí comenzaron a platicar.  
  
--y...supongo que ahora que murio tu padre siendo su unico hijo heredaras todo ¿no? --supongo, a menos que se halla molestado y no me dejara nada—dijo draco con voz triste  
  
-- no creo, lo visite antes de su muerte y dijo que planeaba dejartelo todo—dijo ron  
  
--entonces si sabias porque me preguntas—dijo draco casi riendo.  
  
--bueno queria saber que contestarias, y..supongo que nesecitaras un abogado para manejar el dinero ¿no? Porque yo conozco uno muy bueno,toma su tarjeta—dijo entregandole una tarjetita.  
  
--¿Ronald Weasley abogado profesional?felicidades no sabia—dijo draco  
  
--y como ibas a saber si nunca escribiste, y que me dices—pregunto ron  
  
--por supuesto que estas contratado ron—dijo draco estirando la mano para felicitarlo.  
  
--muchas gracias draco vas a ver que no te arrepentiras—dijo ron agarrando la mano de draco y sacudiendola muy fuerte.  
  
--eso espero—dijo draco en un susurro.  
  
--y no me contestanste si habias encontrado a alguien—dijo ron.  
  
--si, si la encontre—respondio  
  
--si y..¿como es?—pregunto ron.  
  
--porque no la ves tu mismo?—dijo señalando la ventana.  
  
Ronald volteo a ver y vio a una muchacha alta y de piel clara, tenia pelo castaño, lacio, y sus ojos eran color miel tenia un buen cuerpo e iba vestida con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa tambien iba acompañada de una señora bajita y gordita, morena y de ojos negros iba vestida con un traje elegante.  
  
--que malos gustos ademas no creo que te convenga te duplica la edad—dijo ron. --no seas tonto me refiero a la muchacha de alado—dijo draco  
  
--ya lo sabia solo estaba jugando, pero...no se draco según he escuchado ha tenido muchos pretendientes y no ha aceptado a ninguno se rumora que esta saliendo con un tipo humilde, aunque creo que no podria resistirse a tus encantos—dijo ron  
  
--¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto draco mientras seguia observando a la muchacha. --hermione granger—contesto ron.  
  
--la conoces ron? Presentamela porfavor te lo suplico—dijo draco con voz desesperada.  
  
--esta bien pero trata de actuar tranquilo—dijo ron—vamos.  
  
Caminaron hacia donde estaban ellas a draco le palpitaba tan fuerte el corazon que creia que todos lo escuchaban.  
  
{{{{{Hermione Granger}}}}}  
  
--apresurate hermione o vamos a llegar tarde...hermione?HERMIONE!!!-grito la tia prudencia.  
  
--oh lo siento tia no te escuche—dijo ella asustada  
  
--otra vez pensando en ese tipo??-  
  
--tia...es que no sabes, es tan lindo hoy cuando nos vimos...  
  
--shhhh...quieres que se entere tu mama o que??—dijo ella rapidamente.—vamonos.  
  
Salieron de la casa rapidamente ,(hermione igual era de familia rica).  
  
--que barbaridad... como te atreves a salir con eso una señorita descente no sale asi a la calle que tal si te hacen algo.(ya habian llegado a donde estaban draco y ron y se dirigian hacia ellas).—no te digo mira a esos dos que vienen vamonos de aquí que tal si nos pasa algo.  
  
--calmate tia es un amigo—dijo ella  
  
--hola hermione que gusto verte otra vez—dijo ron—como te ha ido?  
  
--muy bien ron gracias—contesto ella y miro a draco que estaba a su lado muy nervioso. --oh lo siento permiteme presentarte a mi amigo Draco Malfoy—dijo ron señalando a draco.  
  
--mucho gusto—dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, draco había entrado en shock. --¿Malfoy? Me suena ese apellido pero de donde?—dijo la tia de hermione.  
  
--su papa acaba de fallecer era el señor lucius malfoy—dijo ron --ah claro el gran empresario, lo siento mucho, bueno hermione vamonos o llegaremos tarde— --adios ron adios draco—dijo despidiendose con la mano.  
  
--adios hermione a ver cuando nos reunimos y talvez puedas invitar a una amiga—dijo ron. --de acuerdo nos vemos mañana aquí para ir a la playa ¿te parece?—dijo ella.  
  
--de acuerdo te vemos mañana a la 1:00pm—dijo dandose medio vuelta 1 minuto después...  
  
--mucho gusto soy draco malfoy—dijo draco embobado --draco... ya se fue— --¿Qué? A que hora?— --hace rato pero no te preocupes mañana la veremos..iremos a la playa talvez la veas en bikini—dijo ron  
  
de solo pensarlo a draco le empezo a sangrar la nariz.  
  
--ay draco..mejor vamos a tu casa para que duermas bien y mañana no faltes a la playa—dijo ron  
  
ya en su cuarto draco se acosto en su cama y se puso a pensar en hermione...  
  
--mañana...te vere otra vez.....  
  
bueno pues este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste diganme que les parece..no se preocupen el romance surgira después después de varios problemitas.  
  
- 


End file.
